


Hot'n cold

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, France (Country), M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Stranded
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ok, abbiamo sbagliato a fare i biglietti e siamo finiti in tutt’altro posto. E abbiamo rischiato il congelamento perché, a quanto pare, in questo maledetto paese l’estate è finita con un mese di anticipo. Però qui non è affatto male.” gli disse, arrossendo. “È... romantico, non trovi?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Hot'n cold

**~ Hot’n Cold ~**

Yuya si stringeva le mani intorno alle braccia, sbuffando.

Aveva freddo, certo, eppure guardando Yuri accanto a lui si rendeva conto di quanto lui ne dovesse sentire ben di più.

Non c’era traccia dell’estate, quella sera. Sembrava essere finita con parecchi giorni d’anticipo in quel paese sperduto nel sud della Francia, dove non poteva esserci più di una decina di gradi.

Tentennando, Yuya protese un braccio in direzione del più piccolo, avvolgendogli con esso le spalle e tirandolo contro di sé.

L’altro non disse niente, ma si rannicchiò contro di lui ben volentieri; Yuya lo sentì tremare leggermente, e sospirò.

“Mi dispiace” gli disse, sistemandosi più vicino a lui sul marciapiede sul quale si erano seduti, troppo stanchi per continuare a camminare. “Mi sarei dovuto accorgere che il nome sul biglietto e quello sulla cartina erano diversi” aggiunse, facendo una smorfia.

Si sentiva davvero stupido per aver commesso un errore del genere.

Quando erano arrivati a Riom e se ne era reso conto, non riusciva a credere che potesse essere successo davvero.

E, cosa più importante, si era sentito vagamente in colpa per la bordata lanciata al più piccolo la sera prima, quando aveva dormito troppo.

Nessuno dei due era stato particolarmente attento in entrambe le situazioni, alla fine, e lui ora si stava pentendo di quanto gli aveva detto.

“Non importa. È stata colpa di entrambi, avrei potuto leggere anche io il nome sul biglietto. Non importa” lo tranquillizzò, posandogli la testa sulla spalla. “Che cosa facciamo adesso, Yu?” mormorò, con tono lamentoso. “Ho freddo. E ho fame.”

Il più grande si rialzò in piedi, porgendogli la mano ed aiutandolo a rialzarsi.

Gli metteva ansia vederlo con quell’espressione in volto, e sentirgli dire che aveva freddo e fame.

Per quanto si rendesse conto del fatto che era un adulto esattamente quanto lui, provava nei suoi confronti un istinto di protezione quasi maniacale in quel determinato tipo di situazione.

Voleva che stesse bene, sempre e comunque.

“Cerchiamo un posto dove dormire, dai.” gli disse, a dire il vero poco speranzoso.

Yuri lo fissò altrettanto sconsolato, ma scrollò le spalle e lo seguì, con aria affatto sicura.

“E dove, Yu? L’ha detto anche quell’uomo prima che non ci sono alberghi nelle vicinanze, e nessuno ci farà mai dormire in casa propria” sbuffò, con aria depressa.

Yuya si morse un labbro, mettendogli le braccia intorno alla vita e stringendolo contro di sé.

“Mi dispiace” mormorò, come se fosse colpa sua il fatto che in quel posto non ci fossero hotel.

Yuri si sforzò di sorridergli, scuotendo la testa e andando poi a rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto, a volersi riparare dal freddo.

“Non è colpa tua, Yuuyan” disse, separandosi e prendendogli la mano, intrecciando le dita con le sue. “Continuiamo a cercare, dai.”

Yuya lo seguì ben volentieri, pensando che almeno se non fossero rimasti fermi non avrebbero preso troppo freddo.

Perché di trovare un posto dove dormire, nemmeno le sue speranze erano troppo alte.

***

Yuya si guardava intorno, con aria affascinata.

Non pensava davvero che alla fine sarebbero riusciti a trovare un posto dove stare, ragion per cui l’essere lì lo faceva sentire stranamente felice, come se tutta la stanchezza e il nervosismo accumulati nelle ultime ore fossero improvvisamente scomparsi.

Sentì il lieve cigolio delle scale, e si voltò a guardare Yuri, tornato di sopra con il diario di viaggio in mano.

Gli si avvicinò con un sorriso, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi e chinandosi per baciarlo velocemente, sorprendendosi quando il più piccolo si scostò, concedendogli un mezzo sorriso triste, sfuggendo alla sua presa e dirigendosi verso le coperte stese a terra.

“Che cosa c’è, Yu?” gli chiese Yuya, con un sopracciglio alzato, non riuscendo a spiegarsi lo strano comportamento del fidanzato.

Yuri alzò il diario, indicandolo con un cenno del capo prima di riporlo nello zaino.

E Yuya allora ricordò cosa avesse scritto il giorno prima, e si maledisse in tutte le poche lingue che conosceva per la sua stupidità.

“Mi dispiace, Yuya. Non pensavo che volessi chiesto scusa, non ci ho pensato, io...” cominciò a dire confusamente, le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso.

Yuya si morse un labbro, raggiungendolo e mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui, poggiandogli le mani sulle spalle.

“Ah, Yuri... non è importante, davvero. Quando l’ho scritto ero irritato, tutto qui. Non me la sono presa e non devi chiedermi scusa di niente. È stata colpa tua quanto mia” arrossì, guardandolo con aria mortificata. “Non avrei dovuto scriverlo. Sono un cretino.”

Yuri scrollò le spalle, protendendosi in sua direzione e posando il viso sul suo petto, lasciandosi abbracciare.

“Quindi non ce l’hai con me?” bofonchiò, probabilmente seccato per essersi lasciato rattristare da qualcosa del genere, quando poi Yuya aveva ammesso la propria colpa.

Il più grande ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“No che non ce l’ho con te. È stato uno sbaglio, tutto qui. E poi direi che non è stato niente rispetto a quello che abbiamo combinato oggi, ti pare?” gli chiese, sorridendogli e prendendo piano ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“È perché abbiamo unito le forze. Fra la tua stupidità e la mia, siamo davvero riusciti ad ottenere un risultato notevole” si schernì il più piccolo, spostandosi per fare spazio a Takaki sulla coperta, lasciando che si sedesse più comodamente prima di stendersi su di lui, posandogli la testa sulle gambe.

“Non saprei...” commentò Yuya, guardandosi intorno con aria assorta. “Ok, abbiamo sbagliato a fare i biglietti e siamo finiti in tutt’altro posto. E abbiamo rischiato il congelamento perché, a quanto pare, in questo maledetto paese l’estate è finita con un mese di anticipo. Però qui non è affatto male.” gli disse, arrossendo. “È... romantico, non trovi?”

Si vergognò per quell’ultima frase, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di notarlo.

Quella dependance interamente in legno, le coperte stese per terra, quell’improvvisa sensazione di calore... gli piaceva, e gli piaceva essere lì con Yuri.

Si era preparato a vedersi prendere in giro, ma il più piccolo invece gli sorrise, stringendosi maggiormente contro di lui e prendendogli una mano fra le sue, cominciando ad accarezzarla con i polpastrelli, assorto.

“È vero, è romantico” confermò, alzandosi lievemente e facendo perno con i gomiti sulle gambe del più grande, portando il viso a pochi centimetri dal suo. “Ma è perché ci sei tu. E perché se non fosse stato per te non avremmo trovato un posto dove dormire, e io starei ancora congelando là fuori. E perché...” sorrise lievemente, posando le labbra sulle sue per poco più di un secondo. “E perché ti amo.” concluse, tornando a baciarlo e spingendolo sulle spalle perché ricadesse disteso sulla coperta.

Si rialzò su di lui, raggiungendo di nuovo la sua bocca, gemendo piano quando sentì le mani del più grande, ruvide e incredibilmente fredde, avventurarsi oltre la stoffa della sua maglietta.

Si fece incontro ad esse con il corpo, muovendosi piano sotto le sue carezze, e prendendo a toccargli il petto a sua volta, sentendolo fremere sotto il suo tocco altrettanto freddo.

Le dita del più piccolo cominciarono poi a scendere, scivolando oltre l’elastico del pantaloni di Yuya, accarezzando piano il suo sesso sopra i boxer, concedendosi un sorriso malizioso quando lo sentì mugolare contro le sue labbra.

“Yuri!” lo riprese, reclinando la testa per smettere di baciarlo.

“Cosa c’è?” mormorò questi, lasciando scivolare la mano oltre la biancheria, avvolgendo il palmo intorno al sesso del fidanzato, cominciando a sentirlo tendersi sotto il suo tocco.

Yuya fece una smorfia, a disagio, non riuscendo a fare a meno di spingere i fianchi contro la sua mano.

“Non...” cominciò, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Non dovremmo. Non siamo a casa nostra e non siamo in un albergo, noi...”

“Farò attenzione, non ti preoccupare” lo interruppe il più piccolo, rassicurandolo, mettendosi più comodamente sopra di lui.

Continuò a toccarlo, mentre con la bocca gli torturava il collo e le clavicole, mordendo e passando poi la lingua sul segno dei denti, scendendo poi decisamente più in basso ad occuparsi allo stesso modo di quella striscia di pelle lasciata nuda dalla maglietta.

“Yuri...” mormorò ancora Yuya, alzando maggiormente il bacino, nella muta richiesta di dargli qualcosa di più.

Chinen sorrise maliziosamente, mentre con le dita della mano libera andava a sfiorare l’elastico dei pantaloni, abbassandolo volutamente lento, tirandolo giù insieme ai boxer fino a che la sua mano non ebbe modo di muoversi più liberamente sull’erezione del più grande.

Seguì con la punta della lingua una vena lungo la linea dell’inguine, fino a quando non raggiunse la base del suo sesso, posandovi sopra le labbra e risalendo, fino a quando non avvolse la punta con la bocca.

Continuò ad accarezzarlo con la mano, andando incontro alle proprie labbra e cominciando a succhiare piano, tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul più grande e scoprendolo a guardarlo a sua volta, gli occhi socchiusi e l’espressione quasi sofferente, mentre le sue dita si erano andate ad intrecciare fra i capelli di Yuri, spingendolo contro di sé, chiedendogli di più.

E l’altro non era intenzionato a giocare più di tanto; era stanco, alla fin fine, e lasciò che Yuya tenesse il suo ritmo, che gli indicasse esattamente cosa voleva e come lo voleva.

Il più grande mosse i fianchi contro la sua bocca, e Yuri sentì la punta del suo sesso contro il palato e fino alla gola, cercando di prendere fiato per non doversi interrompere, continuando a muovere senza sosta la lingua su di lui.

Lo sentì gemere forte, alternando a quegli stessi gemiti il suo nome, pronunciato in un mormorio cantilenante, continuo, e si sentì incredibilmente bene di fronte al fatto che era lui che lo stava facendo impazzire, che era per lui che ora l’espressione di Yuya era così presa, così desiderosa di sentirlo di più.

Gli piaceva avere quel tipo di controllo su di lui.

Quando sentì la presa sulla sua testa stringersi puntò le mani sulle sue gambe, rimanendo fermo e serrando gli occhi quando lo sentì raggiungere l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro la sua bocca.

Deglutì lentamente, rialzandosi e prendendo fiato, mentre guardava il più grande con espressione soddisfatta.

Yuya si era lasciato andare contro la coperta, un braccio sugli occhi e l’espressione stravolta.

Yuri gli sorrise, stendendoglisi di fianco.

“Visto? Le lenzuola sono salve” gli disse, scansandosi quando la mano di Yuya si avvicinò alla sua fronte, con l’intento di colpirlo.

Takaki scosse la testa, ma sorrise a sua volta e sollevò il piumino, coprendoli entrambi sebbene non sentisse più freddo come prima.

“Va meglio ora?” chiese al più piccolo, il quale annuì con decisione, stringendosi contro di lui.

“Andava già bene. Sono con te” commentò, come se fosse scontato, non potendo fare a meno di notare un lieve rossore sul viso del più grande. “Questo posto è davvero romantico. Possiamo restarci un altro po’?” aggiunse poi, chiudendo gli occhi e stendendosi meglio contro Yuya, un braccio intorno alla sua vita e la testa poggiata contro il petto. “Le coperte sul pavimento, la dependance, la campagna...” elencò, il tono di voce che si faceva sempre più basso, mentre cedeva alla stanchezza e al sonno.

“Meno di dieci gradi ad agosto...” continuò Yuya, prendendolo in giro.

Chinen gli diede un lieve colpo sulla spalla, rannicchiandosi e sbadigliando.

“Ma ci sei tu a tenermi caldo, no?”

Yuya lo squadrò, prima di sorridere e stringerlo contro di sé.

“Quello sempre. Non importa dove siamo.” gli disse, chiudendo a sua volta gli occhi e cercando di prendere sonno, cosa non troppo difficile vista la stanchezza.

Ripensò alla sera prima, e all’irritazione provata nei confronti del fidanzato, e poi allo sguardo triste e deluso sul suo viso quando gli aveva chiesto scusa per una colpa che, alla fine, condividevano.

Era felice che Yuri non se la fosse presa con lui, che riuscisse ancora dopo tutto questo tempo a far fronte ai suoi attacchi di nervosismo e di malumore, senza mai vacillare sulle sue posizioni, senza mai rimproverarlo di quel suo irritante modo di fare.

Yuya avrebbe tanto voluto poter cambiare per lui, ma sapeva anche di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per poterlo fare.

Yuri lo accettava per quello che era, _lo amava_ per quello che era.

Stringendolo forte a sé, si addormentò pensando che il giorno dopo si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di dirgli quanto anche lui lo amasse, indiscriminatamente.

Sempre. 


End file.
